


More Than Enough

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAU, Kissing, One Shot, basically just ignores chapters 5-7 in the show, mentions of blood and injury, not too bad though, this is a sequel to my other one shot called am i enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: This is a birthday gift to my amazing friend trollbot8 <3sequel to my story 'am i enough?' where blake, weiss, ruby and may saved jaune, ren and yang from the tundra and now they're back in mantle with the happy huntresses' in the crater.beau i hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, background whiterose - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trollbot8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollbot8/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAU I LOVE YOU <3

It was a relief when they finally landed back down in Mantle.

Yang's head was still in her lap, but she had dozed off very briefly while they were in the air, her head snuggled into Blake's stomach. Blake had passed the time by simply gazing down at her, her hand running through her hair as gently as possible. 

Yang was back. She was safe with them - Jaune and Ren were too, and although Oscar was gone and all seemed lost, she knew they wouldn't give up. They _couldn't_ give up, not after everything they've been through.

"We're going down, kids." May announced to them, and Blake paused in her movements in Yang's hair to look up. They descended slowly, with Blake tightening her grip on Yang's body to ensure she didn't tumble over somehow. Her eyes strayed over tot he other side of the airship, where Jaune and Ren were still out of it as they laid against the wall, but were very much alive and awake. Ruby and Weiss sat close to them, Weiss' body leaning against Ruby's with her head on her shoulder and also catching some shut eye while Ruby stared off into space, no doubt a lot on her mind due to what happened in the tundra and with Oscar.

Blake let out a sigh.

So much had happened, it was hard to wrap her mind around it. It was... Terrifying, to say the least, running through that blizzard, finding the rest of their friends beaten down and helpless against a Grimm like that. It was massive - it was relentless, and had abilities they weren't completely used to yet. And when Blake saw Yang through the snow - her hair like a beacon of light in the darkness, all that ran through her mind was that she needed to get to her. She _needed_ to be there this time - not like last time, where she ran away like a coward.

She was going to stay by Yang's side, no matter what.

And it was even more true now with the fact that they actually... Kissed.

Blake's cheeks warmed up just as the airship landed softly on the ground, just outside of the crater, the image of her and Yang sharing that kiss replaying again and again in her mind. 

Perhaps it wasn't the most perfect timing in the world, Blake realised, but there was also a part of her that simply didn't care. She and Yang had been dancing around each other for far too long - their separation and Blake's intense need to make it up to Yang afterwards putting even more obstacles between them. But after all this time of pushing and pulling, tip-toeing that line between friendship and something more, Yang's words had lit a fire inside of her where she _couldn't_ help herself anymore.

Yang had asked if she was enough for her, if her actions had disappointed her in some way. And Blake had to show her that was so far from the truth - Yang would never be less to her, would never be a disappointment in her eyes. Yang was beautiful - she was a shining light in Blake's life and it didn't matter to her if they differed in views, or if they would go with what either of them believed in, even if they weren't the same things. They would compromise, just like they did when they decided to tell Robyn the truth all that time ago, and she believed in their bond. She loved Yang all the same, and she felt her heart flutter in her chest as she realised that Yang felt the same way, the imprint of her soft, gentle kiss tingling on Blake's own lips once again.

"Alright, let's head out and regroup with Fiona and Joanna." May said, standing from the pilot's seat and startling Blake out of her deep thoughts. She glanced up at the woman as she passed, sliding open the door and allowing the frigid air to wash over everyone inside the airship. May looked back at Blake, noticing her eyes on her, and swiftly glanced down to the woman in her lap, her eyes softening.

"We have a tent set up where she can rest and regain her aura. All three of them, of course." May said to them all, and Ruby was now shaking Weiss awake, the girl groaning a little from the minimal rest she was able to get. 

Blake looked back to May and nodded at her, smiling gratefully even as the woman just nodded and turned away, hopping down from the airship onto the ground.

As Ruby and Weiss gathered up Jaune and Ren to take them to the medical tent, Blake looked down at Yang in her lap, eyes closed and body completely relaxed into hers. She really hated that she had to wake her up for this - but there was no doubt that she would wake up anyways once she picked her up into her arms. So, with that, Blake sighed a little and leaned down, pressing her forehead into Yang's delicately.

"Yang." Blake whispered, her breath puffing out against Yang's nose and lips and causing them to twitch in her sleep. Blake smiled, biting back the urge to coo at how she scrunched her nose up, quickly getting back to the task at hand. "Yang, I need to move you."

She raised her hand to gently cup Yang's bruised cheek, being mindful of the many cuts still littering her partner's face. It tugged at her heart painfully as she took in the state of her - anger briefly flaring up inside of her at the creature that did this to her, breaking her down almost into nothing, and if Blake and the others had been the tiniest bit later than when they got there-

Yang shifted suddenly, cutting into her thoughts and bringing her attention back to her. She patiently waited, softly tracing her cheekbone with her thumb as Yang slowly but surely fluttered her eyes open, gazing up into hers. Yang hummed, sleepily leaning up to brush their noses together and Blake let out a soft giggle, delighting in the soft smile that erupted on her partner's face.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to." Yang mumbled, still half-asleep, and Blake's breath hitched as she leaned up again to brush their lips, grazing her lips just barely. Blake sucked in another breath and bit her lip, really wanting to just sit there and bask in Yang's affection, kiss her until both of their lips were swollen and their lungs shrivelled up inside of them.

But she pushed it back, the very real issue of Yang's wounds and injuries prevalent in her mind as she reluctantly pulled herself back a little. Yang, perhaps involuntarily, let out a whine at that, one that made Blake's cheeks flush and a heat travel up and down in her body, but she remained strong as she looked down at her partner's half-lidded eyes.

"We need to get you to the medical tent. May said it wasn't far." Blake said, and Yang huffed, a very adorable pout adorning her lips that Blake desperately wanted to kiss away.

"I'm fine." Yang replied, as stubborn as ever.

Blake raised an eyebrow and pressed her hand into Yang's side, rather roughly, and Yang winced, recoiling from Blake's touch and letting out a grown of pain, clenching her eyes shut.

"You sure?" Blake said, smirking at the glare that Yang sent her, but there was no malice or proper anger in it. Yang grunted and pushed Blake's hand away from her childishly, but didn't protest when Blake moved her hand underneath her thighs, getting ready to push them both up.

"Fine." Yang grumbled, and Blake smiled triumphantly as she got herself up off the floor of the airship, lifting Yang effortlessly into her arms in a bridal style. Yang squeaked cutely and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, looking up at her in surprise. "Damn, Belladonna. Maybe ask a girl out first, huh?" She said with a lilt to her voice, clearly teasing as she smirked at her.

Blake huffed and rolled her eyes, carrying Yang out of the airship and down to the ground, following behind where Weiss and Ruby were walking into the crater with Jaune and Ren hanging off of them both.

"Gladly. Are you free tonight?" Blake shot back, and she almost burst out laughing at the bewilderment on Yang's face.

"Um, well, uh-" Yang stuttered, her cheeks flushing and Blake giggled at her, continuing their walk into the crater. She had mercy on Yang and decided not to tease her about that reaction, and it gave her a moment to gaze around at all the tents pitched around the area, looking around for the one that May had mentioned earlier. After a moment of searching, she saw Ruby and Weiss walking into a specific tent on the other side of the encampment, and with a slight shift of Yang in her arms, she began to walk over there.

"Blake." Yang said softly, her head now leaning against her shoulder as she settled into her arms. Blake hummed to indicate she was listening to her, glancing down to find her partner's eyes looking off towards the tent they were approaching, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth in contemplation. Blake's eyes glanced to those lips, but she quickly looked away and over towards the tent as well. After another moment of silence, Yang spoke up again.

"Thanks for, you know, saving all of us." Yang said, puffing out her cheeks and shaking her head a little in disbelief. "That thing just came out of fucking nowhere, you know? Burst through the ground and caught us all off guard. If you guys hadn't shown up, I- we-" Yang clenched her jaw at the end, and Blake's heart clenched in pain at the emotion lacing Yang's tone.

"Hey, it's okay." Blake replied, pressing Yang closer to her chest. "I'm just... Happy we made it in time, and that you're all safe here. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." She said.

Yang glanced up at her, and after a second of looking into Blake's eyes, she let out a soft breath and nodded, remaining silent as they finally reached the tent. Blake walked her way inside and looked around, noticing Ruby and Weiss laying Jaune and Ren down on their own cots next to Nora's, who they brought with them on the airship when they left Schnee Manor, and who was still recovering from the scars littering her body.

There was one more cot in the corner of the tent, where Blake set Yang down, the girl flopping onto her back and puffing out a breath. Blake pulled over a crate and set it up next to Yang's cot, immediately reaching out to take Yang's prosthetic hand into her own, squeezing when Yang's eyes met hers, no doubt both of their cheeks the same colour of red.

"It's gonna be okay." Blake said, hoping that her smile was comforting enough for her partner. Yang hummed in response and sighed, squeezing her hand back.

Ruby and Weiss walked over, then, and stood next to her to look down at Yang. Ruby smiled and reached out to take her sister's other hand, and Blake saw the tears that Ruby blinked away.

"I missed you." Ruby said, and Yang grinned at her, somehow still looking just as beautiful as ever despite the way her face was marred from the attack.

"Missed you too, Rubes." Yang replied, and then her lilac eyes snapped to Weiss, standing just next to Ruby. "And you too."

Weiss sniffled and nodded, reaching her hand out to lay over top of Ruby's that was on Yang's. They all gathered around their fallen teammate for a moment, until Ruby and Weiss pulled themselves away to go back to Jaune and Ren, checking them over for anything that needed immediate attention.

It was then that Blake turned to look into Yang's eyes, her partner looking much more tired and sleepy than she did previously. Blake squeezed her hand again, holding it in both of hers as Yang glanced over to her.

"You should rest." Blake said.

Yang hummed, lip curling into a slight smirk as she tugged on Blake's hand, confusing her for a moment before Yang shuffled to the other side of the cot, barely enough room being opened up for another person.

"Join me." Yang said, and Blake hesitated for a moment - unsure if she should, considering Yang's body was still fragile and she didn't want to cause her anymore unnecessary pain. But, Yang gazed back at her with those eyes - so soft and inviting, so full of _love_ and trust and really, how could Blake refuse such a request from the woman she loved with all of her heart?

Blake smiled, ears curling with a bit of shyness on her head as she joined her partner in the cot, wary of her injuries as she shifted around to get as comfortable as she could. Yang's arms encircled her waist, and Blake breathed out a content sigh as she was pulled into Yang's chest, her chin resting on the top of her head between her furry ears. Blake pressed herself as close as possible, bringing one of her hands up between their bodies to lay it along Yang's collarbone just peeking out of her bomber jacket, marvelling at the shiver that passed through her when Blake tickled her fingertips along the smooth skin.

"So... On the airship, we..." Yang whispered into her air, lips pressing gently between her ears. Blake quirked an eyebrow, though Yang couldn't see it, and continued to trail her fingers along Yang's skin, even daring herself to tease them underneath her jacket, ghosting them along her shoulder as well. Yang shuddered again, her arms tightening around her and Blake hummed in thought, turning her face more into Yang's neck, her breaths grazing over the skin there.

"We...?" Blake prompted, and she smiled at the huff that tickled her ears.

"We... You know... Kissed." Yang mumbled into her hair, and Blake slowly nodded into her neck, leaning a bit further in to gently graze her lips along Yang's throat, not enough to be considered a kiss, but enough pressure that Yang definitely felt something there. Yang's breath hitched, and Blake could feel her heart racing from where she was pressed up against her chest.

"We did." Blake replied. There was a beat of silence, and when Yang didn't say anything back, Blake paused in her movements - stopped trailing her lips along her neck, her fingers on her shoulder. She paused altogether and suddenly felt a lump in her throat, ears flicking sadly. "If... That was too much too soon, I'm so-"

Yang shook her head immediately, squeezing her arms around her body and encouraging her to stay right where she was.

"No, it definitely wasn't too much, Blake. I-" Yang took a moment, and in the meantime, relief flooded inside of her, and she began to move her fingertips again, slightly pushing Yang's jacket out of the way to start brushing them down her bicep, content with feeling along her partner's very generous muscles there. Yang let out a shaky breath, a nervous chuckle escaping from her lips. "It's hard to concentrate when you do that."

Blake's ears flicked and tickled Yang's jaw.

"That sounds like a _you_ problem, darling." Blake replied, and Yang sputtered at the term of endearment that so easily fell from Blake's lips, a giggle erupting from Blake's throat at how easily she was affected. Yang growled playfully and squeezed her in her arms again.

"You're such a tease." Yang muttered, but before Blake could continue to play around with her, Yang continued on to say, "So... Are we, you know... Dating?"

Blake felt a warmth spread throughout her body at the nervous energy of her partner, the shy tone of her voice when she asked her question. Blake huffed out a soft breath, smiling and pushing herself away from Yang just barely, looking up into her soft lilac eyes. Yang gazed down at her, smiling shyly, and then Blake leaned up, brushing her lips gently against Yang's for a second.

"I..." Blake started, before stopping and swallowing thickly, a slight bit of nerves invading her stomach for a moment. But she took a breath and made eye contact with Yang, licking her suddenly dry lips and building up as much courage she could. "I want you, Yang. I've wanted you since... Gods, probably since that time that you burned the food you tried making me back at Beacon." Blake giggled at the look on Yang's face at that, soothing her with another caress along her bicep. "I... I love you Yang. And if... You'd want to, I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend." Blake whispered against her lips, and Yang's eyelids fluttered in response. Blake pulled her hand away from Yang's bicep, reaching up to cup her jaw, brushing her thumb along Yang's bottom lip.

"I..." Yang struggled to speak, which Blake took great pride in and if they truly decided to do this, decided to finally be together after all this time, and follow what their hearts have been telling them, Blake silently vowed to always take Yang's breath away, and give her the love she deserved.

She met Yang's eyes then, and they gently smiled at each other, Yang nodding a bit.

"I want to." Yang said, one of her hands resting on the back of Blake's head, cupping it gently as she brushed their noses together. "I love you too - _so_ much."

Blake smiled brightly and without much more hesitation, leaned forward and captured Yang's lips, Yang eagerly kissing her back with such softness that Blake immediately felt dizzy. Her head spun and her heart soared, almost flying out of her chest at the contented hum Yang breathed against her lips. Blake caressed along Yang's jawline, running her tongue over her bottom lip as they kissed, the soft whine in the back of Yang's throat sending a shiver through Blake's body.

Blake slowly pulled away, breaths a little heavy, and smiled, returning her head to her spot under Yang's chin, pressing into her neck and breathing her scent in.

She wasn't sure what was coming their way now, especially after learning of Oscar being taken, and a possible infestation of Grimm in the tundra. But, she was willing to believe they would be okay - now that Yang and the others were back with them, she had to believe they would pull through. 

And with their feelings finally laid bare, and their bodies entwining on the small cot as Yang recovered from her wounds, Blake realised just how happy and relieved she was. And from that moment on, Blake vowed to tell Yang every day how much she cared for her, and that she would never be less to her. She was enough - more than enough for her, and she was beyond grateful that she was safe again.

Her love was back with her, and they were together now. 

And she prayed that whatever came next, she would have Yang by her side.


End file.
